A Second Chance
by UPlover
Summary: All the toys perspectives throughout the most chilling scene in Toy Story 3.


"Run!" Woody screamed the second he knew what the orange light was.

Lotso hesitated for a moment, gasping at where the conveyor belt was taking them to. He snapped out of it and ran with the toys.

The toys kept jumping over each bar, but the conveyor belt proved to be fast than the toys. They didn't know where they'd run back to, but any place was better than falling into the incinerator.

They all tried to stay together, but each toy had a different way of moving, either able to run faster or slower.

From the corner of his eyes Buzz saw Mr. Potato Head reach out to his wife's hand so they could run at the same speed. Buzz made sure that Jessie stayed in front of him the whole time. He wasn't going to lose sight of her.

The bear caught sight of a blue light that was flashing on and off. The stop button was right above them on the ground that wasn't moving.

He had to move fast as he ran towards the ladder. Lotso grasped the ledge as his feet hung over the moving trash.

"Sheriff!" He called out to Woody who wasn't that far. "The button, help me!"

Woody and Buzz let the conveyor belt take them as they ran to Lotso giving him a boost up.

In the back of her mind, Jessie knew this was a bad idea to rely on Lotso to turn off the machine. But, it was Buzz and Woody's decision, the ones who gave him a second chance.

"Hurry!" Woody shouted with sheer panic in his voice the second he turned around to see how close they were to falling down the trash shoot.

Lotso got up the ladder and stood near the button. He looked down at the toys who didn't even look as if they could escape falling with the trash into the incinerator.

"Just push it! Push it!" Woody and Buzz desperately screamed as all their hearts lowered when Lotso gave them the most evil look ever.

"Where's your kid now, Sheriff?" With that he ran off.

Before the toys knew it, the bar smacked them off their feet and they were falling. The entrance was moved further and further away from Woody as he screamed.

The toys landed in the piled of trash and were tossed around for a few seconds until they came to a complete stop.

Woody was first to look up at the blazing inferno which was looming towards them at each second.

In and instant the toys started scrambling through the trash to get back where they came through, but it resulted with difficulty.

Hamm hopped over pieces of trash, but couldn't help, but look back. It was coming closer no matter how fast they tried to go.

Buzz could hear Jessie hyperventilating as she was right in front of him. It was going to stay that way no matter what, Buzz said to himself when he looked over his shoulder.

Rex knew he didn't have the arms for this. His tiny arms were always a problem.

The trash took him towards the incinerator and he screamed.

"Rex!" Woody yelled as he tried to grab hold of one of his flailing arms.

It was no use as he slipped, which ruptured the trash and all made them slide down the slippery trash.

What was that noise? Oh, that was his heart pounding. Buzz never noticed that before as he looked in sheer fright at the engulfing flames. Maybe it was just him, but it felt as if plastic was melting off of him.

"Buzz!" The sound of Jessie's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he turned to look at her.

"What do we do?!"

They stared into each others eyes. Every time Buzz looked into her eyes they wee filled with adventure and hope. He never saw her look so scared.

He always had an answer. There had to be some way they'd be able to get out of here.

Jessie watched as his eyes moved to her shaking hand. Slowly, he took it in his hand and gripped it tightly. She looked into his eyes and without any words they both knew there was no way out.

Buzz's heart melted seeing Jessie's face turn into sheer panic.

Jessie turned and saw Bullseye struggling to stay in place and was terrified.

She took hold of his hoof and he relaxed.

The other toys saw this and although they didn't want to believe it was their last few minutes of life.

Slinky was the first to follow through as he looked at Hamm and struggled to grab hold of the piggy bank's hand.

It was Rex's turn to grab Hamm's hand and he was able to take hold of it with his tiny arm.

Mr. Potato Head was already holding his wife's hand tightly. Rex almost forgot who else was next to him and briefly thought he wouldn't take his hand. But, he did.

From what Jessie could tell, Mr. Potato Head almost looked apologetic.

Oh Rex, He said in his mind, too afraid to speak. You're a great dinosaur.

The toys eyes shifted to their leader who was still trying to climb his way out of the mountain of trash.

Woody looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. He wanted to yell out to keep moving, but he turned to Buzz.

He never saw that hopeless look his eyes before.

Buzz held out his hand.

Woody's mouth hung open, and he was going to disagree. It was when he saw how far away the entrance way was. How were they going to climb back out.

He reached out and the two best friends took hold of one another like a lifeline.

They looked into each others eyes remembering how different their relationship was when they first met. There was no toy in this world who Woody would rather be best friends with.

'So long, cowboy.'

'So long, space ranger.'

'To infinity...'

"And beyond..."

Slinky held out his paw and Woody completed the chain. Long before Buzz came he was close friends with the loyal dog. He was the only one who looked at him as a true friends rather than just a leader. Woody never thanked him for that, but Slinky knew when Woody gripped his paw tighter.

The incinerator came closer and closer, slowly melting the wax from their faces.

Each toy began looking away, waiting for the end. If they closed their eyes maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

The Potato Head's cuddled closer together and tightened their grip on one another's hands. Mrs. Potato Head weakly smiled, but her husband knew how scared she was.

He watched her eye close.

Mr. Potato Head looked at his wife one last time. She was so beautiful. It was a shame their ten years of marriage was going to end this way.

He closed his eyes when he knew they were facing this together.

Buzz turned to Jessie who had the most frightened look ever.

They were going to die and she would never know his true feelings for her. He wasted those ten years stammering when he couldn't work up the guts to say that he loved her.

Before he closed his eyes he pressed her hand to his chest.

But, without a moments hesitation, Jessie threw her head into Buzz's shoulder. He didn't know how she felt. Why couldn't she see the signs? Spanish Buzz made her see the toy who she truly loved.

Buzz cuddled her head, he knew it was impossible, but it was the only way to protect her in their last few moments together. If anything, he hoped the fire would hit him first.

I...

Love...

You...

Buzz...

Jessie...

Woody was the only one whose eyes were still open. He was facing this alone like he always did.

How could he let it end this way. Would this have never happened if he never abandoned his family at Sunnyside?

The inferno was almost on them.

The last thing Woody thought of was Bo, who he was so glad wasn't here to experience.

A light was shining through the slits of Woody's eyes and he heard a noise.

The toys looked up and a huge claw shot down under the toys and gathered them with the pile of trash.

They were being taken away from the incinerator!

The big claw suddenly came to a halt and the toys looked through the glass windows.

The three little aliens were at the controls.

"The Claaaaaaaw! The three of them beamed in unison.

Woody looked back at where their life was going to end a few seconds ago. He couldn't help, but let out a laugh of relief.

The claw gently dropped them outside where the sun lit up the sky.

The toys sat up, groggily, all taking in what just happened. This didn't seem real at all.

Mr. Potato Head blinked, coming back into reality.

"You know all that bad stuff I said about Andy's attic," he asked breaking the silence. "I take it all back."

The other toys agreed with him, all knowing that the attic was better than the incinerator.

Buzz and Jessie sat up, both dazed from the experience. They both noticed that something was in their hands.

Their hands were still locked in a tight embrace.

Jessie was the first to look up at Buzz and smile. He almost looked as if he were frowning.

Buzz caught Jessie smiling. He thought she'd take it away the second they sat up.

He smiled back, gripping her hand a little tighter.

They knew what each other was thinking and it was time to stop messing around. This was a second chance.

"Oh darling," Mrs. Potato Head said as her husband helped her to her feet. "You were so brave."

They heard that familiar squeak and turned to see their three little heroes.

"You saved out lives." Mrs. Potato Head said.

"And we are eternally grateful." Mr. Potato Head finished.

The three aliens looked at one another. Had their words finally rubbed off on him?

Mr. Potato Head scooped the three into his arms and said something they they'd been waiting so long to hear.

"My boys!"

"Daddy!" The three said in unison feeling as if their squeakers would be squeezed out.

"Hey, where's the fur ball Lotso?" Hamm announced.

"Yeah, I'd like to loosen his stitches." Slinky said.

"Forget it, guys." Woody told them. "He's not worth it.

It wasn't worth putting harm on Lotso. It wasn't going to do anything to help them get home. What was more important, was that they were still together and could finally get home.


End file.
